


Sed Libera Nos

by bananasandroses (achuislemochroi)



Series: Whofic [33]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-04
Updated: 2009-10-04
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/bananasandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can’t stand the temptation any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sed Libera Nos

**Author's Note:**

> _Sed libera nos_ is Latin, from the _Our Father_ , and translates as _but deliver us_.

He wants to give in.

The temptation to do so is almost overwhelming.  Although he’s not one to give in easily to temptation, he is also tired and old.  And lonely; lonelier now than he’s ever been and as usual it’s all his own fault.

_Enough._

He sets the co-ordinates, testing himself all the way; his actions deliberate although he gives himself ample opportunity to turn back.  He remembers what happened the last time the timelines were muddled with and he winces, almost scared enough of what might happen that he falters with his hands on the handbrake.

_What could happen.  What must not._

He closes his eyes, screws up his courage and pulls the handbrake.  It’s the last he’ll see of the Time Vortex for Chaos knows how long, and he wonders if it’s worth it.  And then he gives himself a mental shake, tells himself that he’ll be inches away from his hearts’ desire soon enough, and that’s enough to subdue his conscience for the while.

It’ll be worth it.  She’s _always_ worth it.


End file.
